


【History 3 : 圈套】給我一根菸的時間 (唐國棟/陳文浩，ABO生子，A!國棟/O!文浩)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: 給我一根菸的時間(圈套/國文cp) [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, history 3 圈套
Genre: ABO生子, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 為了家逵老師去把history 3圈套補完結果深深陷入國文cp無法自拔QQQQQQ就衝著阿飛那句 : "他畢竟也是生你的爸爸。"決定自割腿肉產出狗血生子文OOC預警國台混雜預警(本人台語沒到很輪轉，也不太會寫台文，請多多見諒)
Relationships: 唐國棟/陳文浩, 國文cp
Series: 給我一根菸的時間(圈套/國文cp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821472
Kudos: 5





	1. 真相大白

文浩帶著淡淡的微笑，旁觀眼前這場鬧劇。

行天盟現任堂主只能說還是太年輕，想也不想便走進了自己的圈套。

男人笑著對上那雙眼，將手指比做槍，戲謔的朝人質射擊。

"PIU。"

他說。背後舊傷似乎又隱隱作疼，於是喝了口酒。

聽著後生小輩說自己不配當行天盟的成員，文浩不禁莞爾。

當年他跟國棟一起打天下時，這些孩子恐怕還不知道在哪裡做阿公。

孩子們果真就是欠管教。眼見一言不合差點擦槍走火，文浩終於出聲阻止。

這年頭的幫派真是一點也沒有當年那種先禮後兵的風骨了。

"真可惜阿，唐老弟。我算是很欣賞你的。"

"只可惜你是唐國棟的兒子。"

"那傢伙奪走我的一切，放任我在牢裡爛掉。"

"整整24年的不聞不問。"

說實話，文浩真的很不想走到這一步，如今說甚麼復仇都已於事無補。

麗貞死了，國棟也死了。

如今只有憤怒與不甘支撐著自己走到這裡，人生已成虛無，除了報仇，大概也了無眷戀了。

他用槍指著眼前高大的男人，感嘆不愧是國棟的兒子，連身高都可以輾壓自己一節。

手忍不住開始顫抖，殺了眼前的年輕人，然後呢 ? 

最終依然等不到那個人的一句話，不是嗎。

"父債子還，天經地義。" 男人說服自己。

警察大聲喊了些什麼，陳文浩的世界再度天翻地覆。

**三十多年前**

陳文浩在骯髒破舊的小巷裡，撿到了如棄犬般落魄的唐國棟。

說來也蠻好笑的，那麼大一個人，就這樣縮在角落裡任由混混們毆打也不還手。

真是枉費了令人忌妒的高大身材。

男人衝了上去，憑藉一股氣勢與打人不手軟的狠勁一下就把混混們趕跑。

他朝縮在角落裡的Alpha啐了幾口，嘲笑對方空有體格卻毫無氣魄。

然後對上了那雙堅毅而執著的眼神。

像是煞到甚麼不乾淨的東西般，文浩鬼使神差的邀約 : 

"欸，跨哩漢草每賣，阿毋來對咱混 ? "

對方困惑的眼神讓文浩意識到大概是聽不懂台語，隨即又用了咬字有些鄉土的台灣國語問了一遍。

"我們幾個兄弟想說來鞏固這附近地盤，最近剛好缺人手，不然你就跟我走吧。"

意外的是，對方毫不猶豫地答應了。

"我叫國棟，唐國棟。" 男人認真地伸手示意。

"挖陳文浩啦，愛叫啥叫啥。欸老唐，幹活了，招你進來不是讓你吃飽閒閒沒事幹的阿。"

嬌小的男人隨手拍了拍對方肩膀，一點也不在乎AO間該有的份際，開心的攬著新夥伴去介紹給大家。

"好的，文浩。" 國棟笑著回答。

他們與麗貞的相遇則又是一場傳奇。

也沒有說好甚麼，也許自己帶進門的總歸是自己要帶，陳文浩在最初的那幾年，包含他們獨立出戶後總是與唐國棟一組行動。

兄弟倆好有個照應，文浩是這麼說的。

大概也只有國棟清楚，那傢伙已經習慣了無論如何都要站在前頭保護自己。

就算他是個Alpha而他才是那個Omega。

那是豔陽高照到讓人不住生火的午後，二人組正收租到一半，大家都因為天氣實在太熱而顯得煩躁。

"國棟啊...收完這家我們就去休息一下，喝點量的好不好。" 文浩看上去整個人像是泡過汗水一般，白色汗衫外頭隨意披掛的襯衫也幾乎濕透。

國棟剛要點頭，轉身便撞見不速之客。

是新來的巡警。

大概因為還是菜鳥的原因，沒有老手那樣對黑道收租睜一隻眼閉一隻眼的默契，眼前警員立刻大聲斥責這發生在自己眼前的不法行為。

國棟還沒來得及說些甚麼，沉不住氣的文浩早已衝上前，像是吉娃娃般朝對方狂吠。

"大人，哩清冥喔 ? 毋知林北大名，還要不要混啊 ? "

"你誰啊 ? 敢對警察咆哮，接下來要幹嘛，襲警嗎 ? "

一頭烏黑長髮被向上挽起成清爽馬尾的女警也不甘示弱，嗆了回去。

文浩當然不可能就此善罷甘休，衝上前以比對方沒高多少的身高試圖造成威嚇。

"Omega當什麼警察啦 ! 還不乖乖回去吼郎幹 ! "

"啪" 的一聲，響亮清脆的耳光被打在文浩有些嬰兒肥的臉頰上。

"Omega當什麼黑道 ! 你以為這樣人家就會看得起你嗎 ? " 對方用了幾乎一樣的句式回嗆。

眼看兩人就像互看不順眼的貓咪般即將開始抓咬彼此，國棟連忙衝上前試圖以肉身擋在兩位被惹毛的Omega中間。

文浩顯然被這般沒幫忙還勸架的行為弄得更加生氣，他用力推搡Alpha，不忘繼續朝巡警叫囂。

"國棟哩賣跨郎水水就軟掉啦，這次伊給咱欺負，下次就騎到咱頭上了啦 ! "

國棟努力安撫對方，小心閃躲那些揮來揮去不長眼睛的拳頭，一面攬過嬌小男人的肩膀，說服他先進店裡吹冷氣消火一下。

"文浩你先進去啦，不是說要喝涼的 ? 這次我請客，好不好 ? 想喝幾杯都可以。"

眼看這場架是打不起來了，文浩喪著臉，留下個很有個人特色的中指，哼了一聲，大搖大擺的朝冷飲店走去。

國棟一回頭，才發現女警似笑非笑的看著自己。

"七辣很難哄吼。"

對方好像誤會了什麼，但國棟仍止不住的傻笑。

TBC


	2. 曾經的我們

大概是某種命中注定的緣分，幾天後，文浩在熱炒店一群吵吵嚷嚷的小夥子中看到了熟悉的身影。

剛結束輪班的年輕人們久違的在畢業後相聚，討論起單位有趣的人事物更是絲毫不顧旁人眼光，就著一瓶瓶冰涼的啤酒暢快大笑。

幾日前撞見的年輕女警也在其中，原先紮起的馬尾被隨意解開，樣式休閒的碎花襯衫讓整個人幾乎散發著不一樣的光彩。

青春吶，文浩感嘆著。儘管自己也才沒年長多少。

小幫派二把手很識相的不去招惹對方，畢竟那也是人家的工作，不用為了一點不愉快過意不去。

然而就在酒酣耳熟即將散場之際，那群人似乎與另一派人馬起了點衝突。

文浩見過那幾個過去挑釁的小混混，是隔壁地盤四合會的。首先越界便是不對，其次他們騷擾的目標似乎就是那個Omega女警。

江湖行走多年，文浩最看不慣那些仗著性別欺壓別人的傢伙，要打當然挑最壯最高大的Alpha打，去為難Omega與老弱婦孺的算甚麼男子漢啊。

眼見兩派人馬幾乎要打了起來，小個子的男人快步邁入氣氛緊繃的人牆中，仗著自己地頭蛇的優勢大聲斥責四合會小弟。

"看起來有人目色足差喔，連遮是誰欸地盤攏毋知影。足囂張嘛，底林北地盤生事。"

"無啦，浩哥。只是看人查某生嘎優秀，想交個朋友啦。" 

右半臂膀刺著老虎的，看起來階級較高的混混連忙拉住差點衝上去輸贏的兄弟，認出了眼前不起眼的小個子便是行天盟二把手。

"郎著無尬意，賣一直糾纏。足歹看欸。" 文浩冷冷的扔下一句，看到對方打算收手便也不計較什麼。

混混們到底還是給了文浩面子，雖心有不滿，三兩下便鳥獸散。

這麼一鬧，喝酒的心情自然也是煙消雲散，男人嘆了口氣，隨意彈開抽了一半的菸屁股，懶散的抬起步伐準備離去。

"欸，等一下。" 

女孩追了上來。

"為什麼要幫我 ? "

文浩背著對方翻了個白眼。跩跩的轉身，一臉酷帥的模樣表示 : 

"林北最看不慣欺負女人的傢伙了，教訓一下剛好而已。"

對面的Omega朝自己翻了個大白眼，文浩立刻決定自己喜歡眼前這傢伙。

"欸上次對妳那樣講有點失禮啦。天氣熱火氣大，警察大人賣計較啊。"

他甚至還主動放軟身段，要是叫唐國棟看見這幕，肯定會覺得文浩燒壞腦子了。

女孩微微一笑，伸出長年持槍與警校訓練得來的，一雙與外表不符的粗糙掌心。

"我叫李麗貞，新北市三峽分局警員。你們這個管區的，以後請多多指教。"

"挖文浩啦，以後妳就是咱照欸啦。賣客氣。"

男人自以為帥氣地朝對方揮手，遛著瀟灑的步伐晃回家。

不知道國棟知曉他們又多了一個小妹後會有什麼反應呢，文浩開心地哼著小曲，連日來因悶熱而煩躁的心情似乎也逐漸放晴了。

同管區/轄區讓文浩國棟二人組遇上麗貞的機會其實並不小，加上兩位Omega意外合拍的個性，菜鳥員警和當地小幫派很快度過了不愉快的磨合期，一些遊走在法律邊緣的事件便會在兩邊人馬都滿意的情況下大事化小，小事化無。

國棟曾不只一次問過文浩是否對麗真有意思。

"我不是什麼老古板，兩個Omega在一起也挺好的。如果喜歡就勇敢追吧，兄弟。"

文浩一聽，立刻朝對方後腦杓巴下去，雖說是玩笑意味，倒也是挺疼的。

仔細一看，可能是天氣炎熱的關係，小個子男人的耳朵都紅了。

"說什麼五四三啦，我看你才喜歡人家吧，就知道咱國棟最喜歡水又有個性的妹仔了。"

三人奇妙的關係倒也形成了穩固的三角，誰也不想打破平衡，就怕天平傾向一方後，被留下來的那個人會受到傷害。

文浩並非沒有意識到自己對國棟的依賴，但總說服自己，那是出自兄弟的，對幫派老大的尊敬，是義無反顧的義氣，那份量，遠比兒女情長要重的多。

他不清楚國棟是怎麼想的，直到那命定般的一天。

TBC


	3. 傷痕

文浩一輩子也忘不了他得到頰上刀疤的那天。

那時剛起步的行天盟還處於跌跌撞撞的時期，與周邊幫派們幾乎每天都會因為各種"生意"上的事產生摩擦，兩人身為草創時期的元老當然也免不了四處挨打、揍人。

身為比較熟門熟路的那位，文浩抓著國棟一同閃進了被路邊違停擋住的防火巷，兩人氣喘吁吁卻仍不敢大意的縮在電線杆與路燈柱子之間。

"要是他們打過來的話，我擋著，你先跑。" 沒多想什麼，文浩下意識的挺身，試圖保護對方。

顯然國棟並不領情，而原先緊張的氣氛也因為幾句無俚頭的玩笑話緩和不少。

男人瞟了眼像極傻乎乎金毛獵犬的兄弟，假裝自己不在意那根撫上右頰的小指。

雖然說是真的蠻痛的，肯定也會留下顯眼疤痕，但文浩並不在意自己的破相。這輩子他願意為對方做的事可多了，一道小小的疤哪算得上什麼。

"這樣子才能讓你知道你欠我多少。" 原先打鬧的玩笑話，多年後來看卻是諷刺的驚人。

文浩摸出了包菸，卻尷尬發現兩人沒一個身上有打火機，只好意興闌珊的彈開手中物，心想有機會一定要買個貴重點的隨身帶著。

他們談論了未來的夢想，講到了成家立業。

"欸以後你有小孩，要讓我當乾爹喔。"

"廢話，不是你是誰。" 從對方溫柔閃亮的眼睛裡，文浩完全可以想像國棟成為父親的模樣。

Omega嘻笑著向對方討紅包，痞痞的神氣裡裝滿對美好未來的一切信仰。

那信仰是關於唐國棟的，關於他們兩人，關於只要一句話就可以一輩子的承諾。

"就衝著你這句話，我今天一定讓你活著離開。" 彼時的國棟，已然是文浩心中比甚麼都重要的存在，所有嚮往裡，那最炙熱的核心。

他們甚至開起了不吉利的玩笑話，像是在跟老天挑釁一般，深信命運永遠站在自己這方。

命運的那天很快到來。

為了徹底扳倒四合會，國棟與文浩設局，組織了一樁假的交易，同時事先洩漏風聲給警方，讓對方涉及的毒品買賣曝光，借條子之力，順帶一窩抄了那幫傢伙。

現實永遠比理想殘酷。對江湖闖蕩不滿十年，尚稱新手的行天盟主事們來說，再精密的計畫總有漏網之魚。而有時，一點小疏忽便足以賠上人命。

一名四合會嘍囉或許是被外頭警方破門而入的風聲嚇壞了，逼得狗急跳牆，直接舉槍對準陳文浩。

國棟沒有多想，直接開槍。文浩則再回過神的瞬間一把搶過Alpha手上還冒著熱氣的凶器，果斷地用布包起，準備扔至淡水河。

對方後來失血過多傷重不治，本來根據目擊證人的證詞，國棟是難逃蓄意謀殺罪名，但文浩不知在背後操作了什麼，最後竟自己擔下一切。

兩人在淡水河畔沉默著。

"我去。" 矮小的男人不耐煩道，似乎這事從來就沒有討論餘地。

"局是我設的，人事我殺的，當然是我去。" 

儘管都遠眺著水面，國棟仍彷彿可以看到對方翻著白眼，一臉這傢伙無可救藥的表情。

文浩以四合會少了頭頭會大亂為由，說服自己讓他去頂罪才是對大局最好的選擇，殊不知國棟心底早就不在乎什麼拚出一番事業。

光是像這樣跟文浩在一起，一輩子稱兄道弟，他便已滿足。

但行天盟到底也有一半，甚至超過，都是文浩辛苦建立的心血，眼見對方如此執著，國棟又怎捨得讓他失望呢。

於是事情就這樣定了。

"替我照顧好麗貞。" 曾經的三人組合，少了文浩，似乎怎樣也不對味。

國棟不是沒看懂對方對Omega女警的偏愛，但心底總是懷有渺小的希望。也許有天，文浩會發現自己才是始終在他身邊的人。

於是Alpha答應文浩，等出獄那天，行天盟會盛大迎回他們的二把手，另一位靈魂人物。

他至深至愛的兄弟。

被收押的前一天，文浩帶了幾手啤酒，最後一次回到他們兩個合租的老舊公寓。

剛踏進門便見到無精打采癱坐在沙發上抽菸的國棟，室內瀰漫濃濃白霧，嗆得文浩不禁後退三步。

"夭壽喔，才幾點就抽成這樣，很想我膩。"

一如既往地俏皮話，可惜對面那人此刻連勉強勾起嘴角的心情都沒有。

"飲啦 ! 賣夠呷昏啊，飲酒卡爽快。"

文浩放下為數眾多的杯中物，爽快地開了一瓶還有些冰涼的金牌，貼到國棟頰旁。

時值一月中旬，上一波寒流剛過沒多久，這樣的冰鎮刺激饒是頹廢喪志的國棟眼裡也燃起了一絲清明。

兩人無言的對飲，間或夾雜些沒營養的垃圾話，多半是文浩企圖使國棟開心起來，效果卻總是一般般。

矮小的男人最終嘆了口氣，賭氣似脫了鞋便把腳往沙發上塞，隨意的盤腿窩在Alpha身旁。

"喂，有好東西要給你啦，眼睛睜大些啊 ! "

說著就變魔術般從衣兜裡掏出了一個黑色的方正小盒子，沒等對方回應便啪的打開，驕傲向國棟展示內容物。

"這ZIPPO欸，看你老是忘記帶賴打，乾脆送你一隻。" 

神氣快活的光彩在小個子男人眼中一覽無遺，彷彿自己不是那個將要去吃牢飯，用一生光陰換取兄弟榮華富貴的犧牲者。

"欸，這款貴重物件，要記得隨身帶好啊。不見了我找你算帳。"

文浩笑著對他說。對方楞神的模樣只被當作是看到舶來品的鄉巴佬式震驚。

一雙大手攬住他，Omega被溫暖的唇捕獲。

TBC


	4. 萬劫不復

文浩沒想過男人的嘴唇也可以如此柔軟。

被吻的剎那，心底除了驚嘆，倒也沒什麼特別的情緒。彷彿這天早該到來，只是個有些遲了的吻。

他順從的張開唇，對方卻沒想進一步的意思，純潔的停在微微輕觸的交疊。Omega只得挪開身子，瞪起烏黑圓溜的雙眼，問道 :

"為什麼 ? "

為什麼在這個時候 ? 為什麼選入獄的前一天 ? 為什麼現在才說 ? 為什麼......是我 ? 

"文浩......" 對方眼裡的神情似乎說明一切，卻又什麼都沒說。

這回國棟更兇猛的吻了上來，仗著身材高大欺身向前，陰影牢牢攏住嬌小的男人，舌頭順從本性長驅直入，直直勾起對方尚來不及反應的，虛軟的肉舌，喉頭裡發出的低沉咆哮更是文浩前所未見的一面。

Alpha伸手摸向眼前人平板，滿是肌肉又不失靈巧的腰肢，深入格紋襯衫底下，隔著純白汗衫來回撫弄敏感的後腰。

文浩震驚於對方的直接，聽聞自己被摸得舒服而發出的呻吟更是羞窘的只想往地底鑽。

腦海裡依舊一片空白。

他不懂事情為何會發展成這樣。

自己喜歡國棟是肯定的，但那樣的喜歡又有別於對麗貞的喜愛。文浩愛麗貞的直率，英勇無畏且敢於直面挑戰，國棟對自己來說則更像是親人，超越了朋友，有別於兄弟，卻又難以用愛人概括而論。

他無法想像自己身邊沒有國棟，卻也同樣捨不得麗貞。

說到底，選了誰都只會讓三人一同痛苦而已，所以文浩乾脆不選擇，不作為，天真的以為這樣病態的三角關係能天長地久。

顯然，終究會有人受不了的。

自己即將離去的前夕，平衡被打破。

"國棟...等等...你喝太多了現在腦子不清楚...聽我說，放開我...我們還可以談談......"

文浩掙扎著躲過對方的吻，試圖讓兩人浸滿了酒精的腦袋清醒些，斷斷續續對埋首脖頸處的腦袋喊話。

"文浩...別走啊文浩......" 耳旁是男人含糊不清的請求。Omega震驚發覺臉側濕意來自於Alpha的泣不成聲。

他第一次見到對方哭泣。

那個總是溫和笑著，打起架來絕不手軟，手下面前滿是魄力與威嚴的男人，竟然哭了。

回過神時，自己已吻上國棟淚濕的眼尾。

"查埔郎，哭什麼啊，真丟臉。" 文浩咧嘴嘲諷著，假裝沒發現一抹淚痕也劃過帶著傷疤的右頰。

儘管不想打斷這一刻，四肢被壓久了畢竟會有些痠麻。嬌小的男人稍微動了動，試圖起身，脫掉身上被打翻酒液浸染的毛呢襯衫。與一群兄弟直來直往久了，Omega倒也不介意在對方面前赤裸上身。

但這話面對國棟來說，顯然有另一番含意。

Alpha撩起隨著襯衣被略為上掀的白色吊嘎，落下一個個滿懷愛意而潮濕的吻，在對方敏感的肚腹上激起陣陣喘息。

眼見沒有反抗，男人甚至大膽來到胸口，拇指充滿性暗示的劃過因寒冷而聳立的乳尖，在文浩遲疑不決的推搡下，張口含住了一側乳房。

Omega顫抖不已，他從沒想過會與對方來到這一步。但那感覺...又美好的令人不捨停下。這般快感顯然是雙向的，因著跨部緊貼，兩人勃起就算隔著厚重牛仔褲也無法掩飾。

文浩知道國棟想要自己，反之亦如是，但跨越了這一步後，有些東西，是再也回不去了。

"國棟...我不想在這裡......" 不完全的肯定或拒絕，一個讓雙方冷靜些的藉口。文浩使勁在昏黃的燈光下看清對方。

如同所有類似的過往，他要求著承諾。

即便只是一個字，一個眼神，一個動作。

Alpha沉著臉，木然起身。

那人朝自己展開掌心。就像文浩當年在巷子裡朝國棟伸手一般。

他握住了那雙手。

單身漢的床鋪除開廉價寢具外，散布的衣物與陳舊汗臭幾乎是標準配備。

文浩自己的房間也好不到哪去，差別大概僅止於國棟這張勉強算得上雙人床的鋪位大小比Omega可憐的標準單人床還有機會塞下一對愛侶。

嬌小的男人沉默站在床尾，面對尾隨自己進入房間的Alpha，脫去上身最後一件衣物。

他上前，彷彿這麼做過幾百次般，熟練地替國棟解開扣子，然後是皮帶。

跟主人一般細瘦的手腕深入大敞的褲頭，文浩吻上對方，同時握住已經被淫液打溼的肉棒。

國棟低吼一聲，摟住Omega腰肢的雙臂將兩人直接帶上床，粗長的手指急切而笨拙地試圖解開對方褲頭，一面在男人赤裸的身軀上四處點火。

鬆垮的褲子很快隨著情動的摩擦被雙雙甩開在地，廉價四角褲也無法裹住男人們昂揚的慾望，被勘勘褪至腳踝。床上交纏的兩具肉體霎時間竟無法分辨彼此，呻吟此起彼落。

文浩在被兩根手指直接插入時痛得大叫，哭吼著要對方慢一些，但Alpha早已理智全無，扶著比常人大上不少的陰莖便直接捅入，疼得Omega髒話連連，甚至揮舞著拳頭咆哮著要給那人好看。

第一回合很快便如同開始一般，混亂無比的結束。文浩臉上淚水和鼻涕的混雜，屁眼裡仍火辣辣的疼著，已經沒甚麼力氣推開身上死沉的大個子。

自己雖然早就不是個雛，但缺少擴張和太多激情仍使Omega沒辦法獲得太多快感。

原先硬著的陰莖也早在不知何時軟掉，可憐的癱在雙腿之間。

"這個...混蛋......林北...痛得要死都是因為那根...大憨屌..." 

文浩大概沒意識到自己邊吸著鼻涕邊罵髒話的樣子有多可愛，倒是國棟為此相當愧疚。男人愛憐的吻過對方髒兮兮的鼻頭，小心翼翼自有些破皮的私處抽出性器，一口一口的吻著對方。

"對不起嘛，都是我的錯，文浩不哭，都是國棟壞壞。" Alpha伸手溫柔搓揉文浩的陰莖，原先疲軟的傢伙又逐漸有了抬頭趨勢。

像是哄小孩一般的語氣，手下卻做著與之完全相反的事，原先不太想搭理對方的小性子倒也被融化不少，Omega哼著柔軟的鼻音，假裝不情願地接受了道歉。

"吼林北鬆幾咧...就...就算了啦......"

國棟笑了一下，沒幾秒功夫便鑽到棉被底下，留文浩一人因暢快地口活而不由自主捲起身子，嘴裡又是連珠炮串的國罵。

男人甚至小心翼翼舔過適才容納自己的穴口，一點也不在乎汨汨往外滲漏的分泌物與精液，溫柔舔弄著仍有些微微外翻的肉壁。

從沒受過此番待遇的文浩當然也沒能堅持多久，幾分鐘後便在一次的深喉下盡數朝對方體內噴渤而出。

儘管實戰部分不盡如人意，國棟和文浩在草草清理過自己後，仍心滿意足的貼著對方，仰躺著，忍不住地微笑。

此刻的他們並不在乎以後，僅僅因為能待在彼此身邊而感到快樂。

"欸，等你出來後，我們在一起吧。"

"在一起 ? 你是說...親像尪某安捏 ? "

"沒錯，親像尪某。" 文浩笑得彎彎的眼裡，相信著對方說的一切。

因為這是唐國棟的承諾，是國棟給他，陳文浩的承諾啊。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文裡唯一的肉，接下來就是虐虐虐虐虐了...


	5. 盼望

隔天清晨，狹小的雙人床只剩悵然若失的國棟。

文浩已經代替自己，前往接受刑罰。

冗長的司法過程持續將近一個多月，直至櫻花初開的二月才終於定讞。

Omega因傷害致死罪獲判八年有期徒刑。

全案偵查終結，不再上訴。

作為江湖行走有一定時日的小頭目，文浩自然也進出過看守所幾次，但因證據不足或罪刑微輕，多半只是羈押個兩三天就放人，這還是他第一次真正入獄。

為了趕快見到國棟，他盡最大努力來表現優良，累積作業跟教化積分，試圖盡早晉級到第三級，才有機會接見訪客。

可惜獄中向來不是人不犯我，我不犯人的理想鄉。

行天盟儘管算得上是有分寸的幫派，結仇不似其餘快速擴張的小型幫派誇張，但總有冤家路窄之時。

早期北監設計仍以男女分監為主，亞性別只有在寢室與浴室有做區隔，其餘放風吃飯上課工作時間皆為ABO混雜狀態。

在極度高壓的管理之下，性暴力事件表面上看來幾乎沒有，但也僅止於公部門的漂亮數字。

隨便一個混混都懂，身為Beta或Omega，要嘛低調些，要嘛依附真正"頂層"的Alpha，才是恰當的生存守則。

就算被打，文浩也只是帶著滿身傷痕，默默走去醫療站討要繃帶與紫藥水，絲毫沒有還手的意思。

當然，他也極力避開那些會與Alpha們獨處的時刻。

只要熬過頭兩年，滿刑期三分之一，就有機會申請假釋。

只要兩年。

頭幾個星期，要不是有對方三不五時送來的飯菜，文浩真心覺得度日如年，甚至一度開始懷疑最初的決定。

吃飯時牽扯到嘴角破皮的傷口，文浩嘶了一聲，安慰自己。

幸好有代替國棟進來，那傢伙肯定受不了這樣天天被打的日子。

三月底，文浩終於累積了足夠分數，晉級為第三級受刑人，下個月開始就有接見訪客的權利。

男人開心的寫起了信，當然沒太多的煽情文字，畢竟可是需要經過監所檢查的，但字裡行間確實洋溢著藏不住的開心與思念。

文浩的室友-昌仔-看到他這副模樣打趣地說到 : 

"唉呦，寫信給愛人吶。"

烏青未退的嘴角裡藏著笑，碎念著聽不清的髒話，看任誰也看得出來這幾乎是幾個月以來文浩心情最好的時候。

好到甚至與昌仔分享了國棟寄來的，親手做的滷味。

昌仔實際年齡據他自己講大概也才不到四十，外表看上去卻是蒼老不少。

入獄的罪名是過失致死。

跟所有那個年代不愛念書只愛玩的Omega一樣，昌仔年輕時也有過風光的一段。憑著青春無敵與不錯的姿色遊走在諸多Alpha之間，最終認識了跳陣頭的現任老婆，很快被搞大肚子，奉子成婚。

老婆家裡也算是有背景的，開了幾家當鋪與釣蝦場，昌仔年紀輕輕就過上白天看店帶孩子，晚上討債喝酒應酬的生活。

隨著年紀增長，娘家勢力也總得有人接掌。昌仔的Alpha連任幾次鎮民代表後被拱去挑戰台北市議員。

對市議員候選人來說，酒駕還撞死人，顯然是無法容忍的汙點。於是當晚也在車上的昌仔成了替罪羔羊。

Omega沒有選擇，離開妻子，他什麼都不是。就算早知道另一半在外頭拈花惹草，為了孩子，昌仔仍裝作毫不知情。

反正他自己也沒有多清白。

撇開這些複雜的過去，昌仔老實說是個不錯的獄友。

既沒有獄中老鳥那般頤指氣使欺負新人的心態，甚至願意分享些重要的小資訊。

例如週三的炸馬鈴薯油耗味超重，就算看起來不錯吃也盡量不要拿。

哪幾堂課的老師人不錯，積分好拿，哪些是雷區，如何避免被扣積分等等......

文浩大概上輩子燒了不少香才得以獲得這樣的室友。

儘管這些都無法阻止自己挨打。

昌仔偶而會看不過去，嚷著說要找獄警告發那些欺負人的渣籽，但都被文浩拉住，表示只是些皮肉傷，沒必要張揚。

年紀大些的Omega只好裝作不經意與張爺-獄中數一數二有權有勢的大老Alpha-提起這件事，往後文浩挨打的日子才逐漸從每天轉為三到五天一次。

作為酬謝，國棟的麻辣鴨血跟雞爪大獲獄中老人們好評。

春風颯爽的四月很快來臨，文浩止不住疾行的腳步，若非一旁獄警旁陪同，他真想飛奔越過那道最終阻隔自己與國棟的厚重鐵門。

遠遠的，他就看到了玻璃對面，熟悉的人影。

止不住的微笑，文浩甚至沒等完全落坐便拿起了泛黃陳舊的話筒。

"唐國棟。" 咀嚼著日思夜想的人名，他好愛這三個字念起來的感覺。

"文浩。" 對方原先也充滿期待的雙眼卻在看清Omega一臉青紫的痕跡後轉為擔憂。

"文浩 ! 你有沒有怎樣 ? 有人欺負你嗎 ? 怎麼會打成這樣 ? 還痛嗎 ? 需不需要出來給醫生看一下 ? 還是我託人說一下叫他們別太囂張 ? "

嬌小的男人靜靜舉手，隔著防彈玻璃描繪對方臉龐，輕描淡寫說道 : 

"沒事的，看守所裡就是這樣，一點皮肉傷而已。你送來的菜都很好吃喔，下次我想吃點炸的。"

"對不起...文浩...道上都說四合會等你出獄後要來找麻煩，沒想到他們連在牢裡也不放過...早知道這樣就不該由你......"

"別再說了國棟 ! " 好久沒發脾氣的Omega突然厲聲說到，惹得一旁獄警頻頻往兩人方向查看。

"所有事情都是因我而起，我也理應擔下一切。" 文浩壓低嗓音，深怕替罪之事曝光。

如今再糾結誰該擔罪的問題早已無濟於事，只要好好熬過這兩年，一切又都會回歸正軌的。

Omega這樣告訴對方，深知比起自己，那人受得煎熬恐怕不見得少多少。

那個多愁善感的傻子。

兩人剩下的探視時間裡都聊些無關緊要的小事，僅僅是能看著彼此，聽見彼此的聲音便已足夠。

文浩堅持到最後一秒，依依不捨地掛上話筒後，隔著玻璃貼上對方掌心，感受那虛無的體溫。

這次寄來的菜餚是蔥爆鴨賞，國棟的拿手絕活之一。簡單辛香料及可調出鴨賞本身的濃郁風味，也是文浩的愛菜之一。

Omega迫不及待打開油封的蓋子，蒜香味混合著嗆辣香氣撲鼻而來。

突如其來的噁心感令文浩不得不在昌仔訝異的眼神下衝去房間角落簡陋的便斗，張口嘔出陣陣穢物。

彼時的文浩還不知道人生即將天翻地覆。

TBC


	6. 決裂

國棟在第二次探訪時發現對方憔悴不少。

原先圓潤，有些孩子氣的臉蛋被上頭越發突出的顴骨劃出鋒利輪廓，眼下濃厚的陰影再再顯示Omega近來質量欠佳的睡眠。

"可能是天氣熱，吃壞肚子。" 文浩一臉不在乎的說，接著又緒緒叼叼念著想吃的菜色。

涼拌青木瓜，檸檬魚，糖醋排骨。國棟好奇對方口味什麼時候變得如此嗜酸。

男人聳肩，夏天吃酸的清爽阿，上回吃太多炸的，都膩到吐了。他說。

國棟也無法多做什麼，囑咐對方好好照顧自己，應是塞了幾瓶綠油精跟百靈油，說是擦了清涼退火，消疹子，最終才又依依不捨的離去。

只有文浩自己知道，那些晨起時的嘔心嘔吐讓原本還算健壯的小個子男人掉了多少體重。

一開始他真心覺得是無關大小的小事，畢竟監獄食物也不是多乾淨，加上天氣越發炎熱，中個暑身體便虛也不是什麼難以承認的丟臉事。

頂多在真的吐到不行時去醫護站拿些止吐藥，日子還是得過下去。

儘管昌仔曾擔憂地勸自己至少去給醫師檢查一下，但文浩不想冒著被扣分數的風險缺勤，於是也就一拖再拖。

直到那場差點出意外的鬥毆。

以往的"修理"通常也就是暗中往身上砸來的幾拳通常在四肢臉部等痛感較強烈又容易留下傷疤的地方-只能說動手的人還是太嫩了些。

但那天，不知怎麼的，拳頭狠狠地朝文浩腹部灌了下去。

當下鋪天蓋地的恐慌感席捲全身，除開劇痛難忍的肚子，Omega被溺水般幾乎窒息的痛楚淹沒。本能地體驗著瀕死。

好像有什麼東西從下面緩緩流出......

先兆性流產。(Threatened Abortion*)

他們是這麼說的。

文浩在台北看守所合作的中英醫院醒來，見到拴住腳踝的鐵鍊還有些搞不清楚自己在哪。一旁的戒護官見他恢復意識，叫來護理師確認沒事後便大略將事情的經過告訴自己。

相當命大的母子均安。除開有點早期出血，寶寶心跳看上去不錯，依身長判斷大概在十五六周左右。預產期是十月底。

Omega楞神的看著窗外。他懷孕了，是國棟的孩子。

理應是值得慶祝的好消息，文浩只覺得如同浸入冰水之中，寒冷刺骨。

他要怎麼告訴國棟這消息 ? 

離下次探訪還有五天，他該如何開口 ? 

之後的每一天裡，文浩都過得戰戰兢兢。他不在乎自己，反正打不死的，但如今Omega再也不只是孤身一人。體內脆弱的小生命，哪怕一次的"被修理"時命中要害，隨時都可能保不住。

哪怕只是想到那種可能，文浩便能感受私心裂肺的痛楚。

所有情緒累積終於在見到國棟那天潰堤。

腳步再也不似初次那邊輕盈，沉重的隨著鐐銬聲匡噹作響。步伐拖曳，見到對方一如往常欣喜的面容，文浩開始感受毫無來由的怒氣聚積盤旋而上。

他質問對方，為什麼沒能阻止自己被打，甚至失控的質疑那些人根本是國棟派來的，要弄死自己，弄死他們寶寶。

沒人不知道這些可怕的想法自哪冒出，也許在後悔頂替的第一天裡，惡念便如同種子般深植入心，伴隨每次毆打，每次痛苦的晨嘔，一點一滴茁壯。

而那人甚至沒有否認，只是一再重複外面現在很危險，隨時有來自四合會的報復。

文浩內心有個聲音說，就是眼前這個人，害自己淪落如此地步。

逐漸發紅的視野裡，男人氣得直接起身，手直指對方，大罵為何要欺騙自己，堂堂行天盟老大怎麼可能奈何不了一個小小四合會。

他是不是...早就忘了自己的承諾。

直到被獄警按回座位，文浩才意識到，國棟這次並非獨自前來。

熟悉的馬尾身影出現在面前。

部分的自己相當樂於看到心愛的密友，卻也同樣在不容忽視的角落，有個聲音大喊，她來這裡幹嘛 ? 怎麼可以讓麗貞看到自己這副模樣 ? 國棟到底在做什麼 ? 

文浩楞征看著許久不見的，那個他曾經深愛，如今大抵也還喜愛著的女人，面無表情地瞪著自己。

一樣是朝玻璃伸出了手，這回無人回應，對面的Omega直接丟下足以撼動一切的事實。

"我懷孕了。"

文浩終究是沒機會告訴國棟。一輩子也不會有了。

最初聽聞麗貞懷孕消息的幾秒，文浩很是興奮，興奮好友即將踏入下一個里程碑，又有些忌妒是哪個Alpha何德何能可以得到板橋分局警花的青睞。

他開心地問著寶寶另一位父母是誰。

沉默降臨三人之間。

身著獄中寬鬆襯衫制服的男人意識到什麼，迅速扭頭瞪向一旁不發一語的Alpha。

"......文浩你聽我說..."

腦子裡有什麼斷了線。

文浩不顧一切的衝上前，瘋狂拍擊橫更之中的玻璃牆面，嘴裡各種難聽的，近似於姦夫淫婦的詞語連珠炮串般噴吐而出。

不顧國棟試圖解釋的舉動，直到被獄警拉走以前，他再也沒正眼瞧過那兩人。

這就是了，那人要自己爛在獄中的原因。

自踏入監牢的那刻起，文浩便已一無所有。

不要相信Alpha的承諾，昌仔這樣告訴他。

自己早該知道的。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *懷孕二十周前的早期出血排除其他問題通常會下這個診斷，大家不要被"流產"兩個字嚇到了，先兆性流產處置包含安胎藥的使用，如果繼續進展到inevitable abortion或直接沒看到心跳才會認為保住胎兒可能有困難。


	7. 降生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告 : MOB注意 ! non-con注意 !

昌仔發現，那原先安安靜靜，堪比模範受刑人的的小個子室友不知從什麼時候開始不再在乎那些積分。他開始翹課，曠工，甚至反擊。  
有些年紀的Omega第一次意識到，對方從來就不是因為打不過才不還手。

六月初的某個星期二傍晚，剛結束作業要返回餐廳用膳的昌仔在工廠附近的某個陰暗角落裡發現熟悉的身影。  
文浩被一群Alpha包圍，看起來又即將如往常般被"關照"。  
來不及等昌仔上前勸架，左手邊那個最高大的混混一把跩住嬌小男人的肩膀，往右頰就是一巴掌。  
下個瞬間，連昌仔也不清楚發生了甚麼事，巨大身影轟然倒地。  
另外兩個Alpha用又驚又懼的眼神瞪著文浩，完全不敢置信自己看到的。

行天盟-曾經的-二把手出拳確實是既快又狠，專挑那些常人少碰的要害。他用力踩住剛剛被自己踢碎的鎖骨，旋轉腳尖逼出陣陣哀嚎，冷冷問著 :  
"誰叫你們來的 ? "  
拳頭上依稀滲著不知是對方還自己的血，腳趾也因用力過猛隱隱作痛，但這絲毫不影響Omega周身的殺氣。  
也許久未鍛鍊，出手確實生疏了。眼見面前三人被打到近乎暈厥，大概也問不出個所以然，文浩厭惡的淬了唾沫，轉身離去，便撞著目睹這一切而震驚的昌仔。

冷漠的神色逐漸在認出對方後融化，嬌小男人略帶歉意地笑笑，彷彿很抱歉讓對方看見這般場景。  
"今天有滷雞腿加菜，都給你吧，最近胃口不好吃不下。"  
嘴上雲淡風輕的，Omega們一同往餐廳方向移動。  
途中文浩便藉口要去廁所離去，留下怎麼也無法置信適才場景的昌仔。

本來就身材瘦小加上第一胎的緣故，文浩遲遲到七八月時才開始有些顯懷。  
已經幫吃了快三個月"額外加菜"的昌仔才有些遲鈍的意識到那些被撕毀的信和某次會面後就有些異常的行為到底代表了甚麼。  
但這畢竟是人家家務事，也不好過問。

他能做的，只有默默在Omega逐漸隆起的肚子與皮膚摩擦加上燥熱天氣而被疹子困擾不已時遞上那些早該被扔掉的百齡油-沒錯都被勤儉持家的昌仔給默默撿回來了-有意無意的替對方挑掉可能會使便祕加重的菜，多添些懷孕Omega需要的。  
簡直就像婆婆照顧媳婦一樣。  
昌仔心底的少不了吐槽，卻又無法阻止自己雞婆地替室友做點甚麼。  
他講裝沒聽到那些夜裡的低聲啜泣。

另一方面，自從文浩不再只是單方面被打後，身上身痕顯著的減少許多。  
當然也是因為圍毆一個孕夫實在不怎麼好看。  
翹課多出來的時間裡Omega沒閒著。放棄低調過活的想法後，男人更積極探聽獄中勢力分布，私下調查那些與四合會有牽扯的人馬，以及其敵對勢力。  
他當然不會傻到自己去掀對方老窩，而敵人的敵人便是朋友，亙古不變的道理在這也適用。

經由昌仔引薦，文浩認識了張爺，梅花幫分部會長親信，手下遍布北台灣四大縣市的大人物。坐牢與其說是懲罰，到不如算是某種將勢力擴張入公部門的手段。  
連典獄長見了張爺都得道聲好。  
透過經手違禁物品，梅花幫在北監這條線竟也算是賺錢項目之一。

離預產期剩一個月時，文浩基本上清除了那些對自己有直接威脅的人物。  
Omega用不少情報換到了梅花盟的支持，後期通常已不需要親自動手，與一群大小頭目有說有笑喝茶嗑瓜子的同時，那些曾經打過自己的傢伙正在某些角落被修理著。  
需要的話，文浩也可以有很討喜的一面。  
雖然稱不上絕美動人，年輕Omega帶點稚氣的臉龐倒是意外的有長輩緣，嘴甜一些，加上懷有身孕時不時透漏的脆弱感讓Alpha甚至Beta大佬們就算瞧不起，也不會太討厭面前機靈的小個子。

當然一定會有些意圖不軌的傢伙。  
拖著個大肚子走不快是肯定的，四五名中年Alpha捉住機會，趁文浩落單時將對方逼至角落。  
不似血氣方剛的小混混那般容易應付，眼前都是有一定地位的小頭目，獨立於四合會與梅花幫外的勢力，哪怕張爺也未必能徹底鎮壓。  
其中一人強行按著文浩雙肩，逼迫他下跪，其餘幾人不懷好意的開始解著褲帶。瞎子都看得出他們的意圖。

"囂張嘛，跑去張爺前面搖搖屁股就得寵蛤 ? "  
"婊子欠幹啦，都被搞大肚子還裝清純，以為自己還很緊嗎 ? "  
"這款的一定每天被輪流玩啦，反正都有了也不擔心出人命，不如幫我們消解一下。"

幾條腥臭的性器戳上帶有傷疤的右頰，下巴被強硬掰開，其中一根陰莖捅了進來，不管不顧的大力抽插。  
嘴裡滿是陳年尿垢與Alpha的腥臊，文浩被嗆得留下淚水，男人們見著反倒更加興奮，著手就要扒下Omega褲子。  
這般懸殊的情勢，除非奇蹟發生，否則真心難逃一劫。

文浩木著臉，早就料到有這種可能。他又能怎麼辦。有些事，再怎麼努力都是枉然。  
閉上眼前，Omega好好地記住了這些人的臉。他會讓這群渣籽後悔今天所做的一切，生不如死都是太便宜些。

他不會忘了是誰害自己淪落這般處境。

民國七十九年十月二十一號下午四點43分，受刑人陳文浩在中英醫院誕下一名男嬰。  
由於產程遲滯，中途從自然產緊急轉剖婦產，產後父子均安。  
經社會局評估，辦妥出養手續後，受刑人陳某於五天後返監，繼續服刑。

TBC


	8. 蛻變

除開昌仔死命按住年輕Omega，逼文浩灌下的那一鍋雞湯-不得不說市議員配偶弄到的東西可以有多澎派真心令人大開眼界，男人基本上無心在產後多做休息。  
有太多事需要處理，太多的仇必須報，他又怎能懈怠。  
文浩不想一輩子依附在哪個Alpha底下，無論是如今的張爺抑或......曾經的國棟。

他鎖定了那天欺負自己的五個惡棍。  
其中一人在廠房操作機具時"不慎"被輾斷雙手拇指，抓握功能基本上是廢了。  
一個意外被滿鍋熱油往下身淋，三度灼傷，喪失生育能力。  
斷手筋腳筋已經算得上是比較溫和的待遇。  
看上去像戒斷症狀，實則吸毒過量而死的根本仁慈。

至於最後一個，其中最大尾的雄哥，混了二十幾年江湖，因擄人勒贖入獄，姑且算得上中永和那一帶的小頭目，就比較難私下處理了。這號人物恐怕也不是張爺說消失就能消失的對象。  
文浩清楚自己勢必得付出某些代價。

高大魁梧的男人被綁在堅固鐵椅上，矇住眼，嘴裡塞著酸臭的布料。  
綁住眼睛的布條被猛然扯開，雄哥試圖眨掉淚水，看清眼前場景。  
曾經被自己壓在身下欺凌的小個子Omega正笑著望向自己，手裡拿把小刀。

"安怎 ? 想再被幹一次膩 ? " 就算處於劣勢，Alpha也絲毫不認為眼前人有膽子做出什麼超過的事。  
雄哥不屑的冷笑，直到右手食指的指甲被硬生生掀起。  
小刀先是巧妙插入指縫中，轉了個角度，老舊髒黃的甲片就這麼分離。  
慘叫聲響起，Omega卻一點也不在乎。這地點隔音效果不錯，他早就知道了。

連珠炮串的髒話響起，文浩眼裡閃過的厭惡被輕而易舉地忽略，下流無比的汙穢字詞如今看上去就像最後困獸掙扎。  
可惜雄哥是再也沒機會去做那些他嘴裡說的了。  
嬌小的男人後退一步，嘴邊噙的冷笑分毫不減，抬腿用力，向前踹。  
椅子隨著後方鏽蝕已久的欄杆轟然墜落，重物落地聲響起，霎時間，監獄警報大響，探照燈閃耀得如同白日。  
文浩一語不發，既沒有逃走，也不掙扎，任由獄警們衝上前將自己壓制在地。

因毫無悔意，故意使人重傷至殘廢，陳文浩被加重處以二十年有期徒刑，不得易科罰金，未滿本刑二分之一刑期不得假釋出獄。

昌仔在文浩入獄後的第三年出獄，臨走前千交代萬交代對方別為不值得的人做傻事，而年輕的Omega也只是笑笑，說自己早就沒那個本錢衝動了。  
後來入住的室友們則幾乎都過著與文浩井水不犯河水的日子，偶爾有些底子不錯也聽話的會被收歸毫下。男人日常便是帶小弟們幫張爺處裡"生意"，倒也過著跟從前無二致的生活。  
只是身邊人再也不一樣了。

入獄第十年，編號70820犯人，人稱浩哥的陳文浩，如今幾乎已頂替即將出獄的張爺，成為北監不可告人的地下頭子。  
此前一些零星的傷害罪與重傷罪讓刑期又多了零碎的四年有餘。文浩看上去倒也不急著出獄，在裡頭養精蓄銳，培養大筆人脈。  
第十四年，外頭傳來消息，已成北台灣一方霸主的行天盟老大唐國棟收養了據說是自己私生子的孩子，取名為唐毅，被視為下一代的接班人選。  
第十五年，文浩正式接掌張爺的位子，人稱陳爺。

再也沒有人記得當年那個老是挨揍的小個子Omega。

背後舊傷也差不多是在這時期開始發作。  
當年挺著肚子躺硬板床對脊椎便已造成不小負擔，後來幾次打架裡也受過傷。每逢雨季，下背部總會特別痠疼。  
於是文浩開始習慣了在疼痛上門前先灌幾口酒，抑或在疼得有些過火時將神經以酒精溺斃。  
隨身帶的那培不鏽鋼鐵壺便是來自張爺的禮物。

二十年過去，不再年輕的Omega早就忘了外頭是甚麼樣子。  
始終記得的恨支持自己走到這裡，但偶爾，文浩也會希望自己就這麼老死在獄中。  
出去以後，報了仇，然後呢 ?  
男人不知所措。

他喝口酒，笑罵自己是越老越糊塗。  
幾乎...幾乎都要忘記那個人的樣子了啊。

此後四年間，文浩將權力逐漸下放給自己培養出的部下，同時策畫出獄後的復仇。  
他要徹底擊潰唐國棟一手建造的行天盟，那怕粉身碎骨，也要拉對方同歸於盡。

彼時東南亞販毒通路崛起，梅花幫上層便也邀約文浩參與柬埔寨的布局。  
Omega表面上答應，卻連自己是否能活到那時也無法確定。

出獄當天，上頭派人來洗塵接風。文浩婉拒了對方的好意，僅在拜見幫內老大後表明自己還有未竟之事，事成之後必定前往東南亞金三角替組織開疆闢土。

帶著漁夫帽喬裝打扮一番，文浩在打探消息指出的日子前往象山。  
他們說，唐國棟與據傳私下有染的偵六警官李麗貞當天會於此進行密謀。

相隔二十四年，陳文浩終於再次見到自己這輩子唯二舉足輕重的人們。

TBC


	9. 意外

兩顆子彈便足以毀掉一切。

文浩有些躊躇的躲在凹陷山壁處，彼端是他曾經無比熟悉的兩人。

他們交頭接耳的模樣是如此親暱，悄悄躲在陰影處的第三者見著這一幕，原先想衝向前質問的勇氣瞬間喪失殆盡。

喉頭湧上的酸澀感不是第一次了，隨著年歲漸長，那股無能為力的悲哀從未緩解，反倒越發難以癒合。

兩聲槍響，未說出口的，是再也沒有機會了。

文浩哀號著麗貞和國棟的名字衝上前，不敢置信兩人就這麼在自己眼前消逝。鮮血染上視野，在一片紅色的遮蔽裡，他看見了那張忘不了的臉。

那張兇手的臉。

高聳步道下方，有人大喊著接近。

本能似的，文浩意識到自己無法久留，隨手開槍讓子彈阻擋來人的逼近便像隻喪家犬般逃離現場。

隔天早上，各大報紙頭版都是警方涉嫌勾結黑道，黑吃黑被槍擊殞命的消息。

二死一重傷。

男人連夜逃離台灣，逃離這個除了痛苦什麼也沒能留下的家鄉。

綿綿細雨時，後背舊傷仍會隱隱作痛。偶然夜半驚醒，夢裡都是那兩聲，貫穿胸膛的槍響。

無人知曉的痛。

痛不欲生。

四年後，江湖盛傳柬埔寨握有大筆資源的毒梟陳文浩即將歸來。黑白兩道嚴陣以待，等待下一輪勢力的洗牌。

文浩打探到了當年差點死於自己槍下的小子，如今的行天盟二代幫主，唐毅。

傳聞裡唐國棟的私生子，大難不死的復仇者。

聽說那人急欲替前任盟主復仇，鎖定了自己，假清掃幫內不良勢力之名，剷除陳文浩在台生意的合作對象，希望藉此逼出幕後黑手。

Omega冷笑一聲。

初生之犢再怎麼勇猛終究還是見識淺薄。也好，是時候回歸，了結這一切。

憑著大毒梟的名聲與曾經行天盟二把手的經歷，很容易就吸引了行天盟內部老早對唐毅有所不滿的成員。文浩招募了幾個大的，斷續接洽這些策反的內線。

無奈貪者嗔癡多，這些捨不得毒品利益的傢伙，連搞來情報的能力都慘不忍睹。

陳文浩灌了口酒，輕蔑的以手背搧過對方臉頰，在屬下仍以尊敬語氣提起前任幫主時用忌妒掩蓋猛然竄起的疼痛。

Omega順口提及唐毅的身世之謎，努力不在聽到對方可能是唐國棟親生子嗣時想起那從出生後便再也沒見過的孩子。

自己與國棟的血緣羈絆。

"唐國棟的兒子啊。" 他說。金黃色液體一口接一口的灌下。

沒有人會注意到Omega眼底一閃而過的反光。

文浩很快安排了與唐毅的會面，對於"國棟的兒子"，他有些計畫。心底交錯成織的復仇之路終究來到尾聲。

先前多次會面很可惜的遭到警方阻礙，這回，文浩挑了個絕對安全的地點。

由自己人馬經營，外人不會知道的私密所在。

Omega拿起槍枝造型的點火器，想起多年以前，自己也曾經送給某人的打火機。

那孩子臉上，依稀有著唐國棟的影子。

他斟了一杯茶給對方，開始說起故事。

"我以前也是行天盟的。雖然離開了，很多事情還是記得。"

"我把唐國棟當家人一樣看待，還為了保他去蹲苦牢。"

然後他就忘了我這個...兄弟。

"連後來偷偷結婚生子，都把他們藏起來不讓我知道。" 藏在桌底下的雙手略為發抖。

"如果沒去坐牢，你現在應該叫我一聲叔叔吧。" 文浩後仰著身子，隻手撐地，唇邊滿是毫不在乎的，諷刺微笑。

他丟出了對方絕不可能遵守的條件，引君入甕。

"這杯茶乾了，我們就此結清。" 捧起相較於掌心有些沉重的瓷杯，文浩丟出誘餌。

年輕的Alpha一飲而盡。

年長男人本就色淺的雙眸，此時在艷陽下，呈現了如茶水般的金黃，卻誰也看不透。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回去仔細看了第四集，提到唐國棟跟唐毅關係時文浩真的眼眶泛淚，從頭到尾的眼神都很悲，也太虐QQ


	10. 終了

極少數時候，陳文浩會想像自己孩子長大的模樣。

應該差不多就是唐毅的年紀。

男孩的話希望身高隨另一位父親，要是像自己就慘了。

不知道五官會長得更像誰。

在一般家庭長大的話，也許能過上安穩的日子吧。

可以遇上心愛的另一半，共組家庭，平平順順的過完一生。

男人一遍又一遍回想著當年被抱在手中，用布包起的，軟軟小小的一坨。

回想那孩子的模樣，單眼皮還是雙眼皮，鼻子呢 ? 鼻樑是挺的還是塌的 ?

身上有沒有任何胎記。

他什麼也記不得了。

最終留下的，只有腹部那道如今已淺淡到幾乎難以察覺的疤痕。

行天盟少主再度找上門，當然了，文浩早預料到這齣。

他瞪著與對方有些相似的，貓一般的圓潤雙眼，手底發勁大力按住年輕Alpha肩胛，強迫那人仰視自己。

"當年我也曾跟你一樣滿腔熱血，深信兄弟間的義氣就是一切。"

"後來才曉得，義氣什麼的都是屁。"

文浩知道唐毅膽敢指責自己時，臉上的表情有多可怕。幸虧多年來的忍辱負重慣了，他早就不是當年那個意氣用事的小子，才使得年長Omega沒當場送對方一顆子彈。

明明那人才是毀約在先的。

像是某種詛咒般，姓唐的，最終總是背叛。

那小子竟還反手握住自己，起身的瞬間，若非文浩示意手下別衝動，恐怕是要演變成衝突。

年長Omega憤怒瞪著對方，年輕小夥子像極了那人的油腔滑調讓他失去理智，像是在反覆告訴自己，曾經的痛苦，都是眼前人的父親一手造成。

像極了那人的嘲笑。

故而沒發覺，恐怕是有某種誤會，唐毅似乎對自己恨之入骨。

文浩緊緊抓住唐毅衣襟，若非自己已有了年紀，早個十幾年，這樣的動作可謂之曖昧。

而他只是恨恨地說 : "君子報仇，三年不晚。"

後腰傳來的隱隱作疼讓文浩不得不坐下稍作歇息，他假意釋出友好，介紹了可以協助處理漂白事宜的王律師，權作是人情。

年長男人默默替自己點根菸，又想起了曾經傻到忘記帶賴打的那人。

當年送給國棟的ZIPPO，恐怕早就隨著時間，被淡忘在某個滿是灰塵的角落。

他最後瞟了眼站在角落的，同樣英俊的紅髮Alpha，笑著說 :

"送客。"

最終，飄著濛濛細雨的夜裡，真相大白。

多戲劇性啊，自己的兒子始終都在眼前，而且對恨了他四年，正如自己也花了大半輩子時間憎恨那人。

國棟從來就沒對不起他，是文浩自己毀了一切。

那位有著可笑捲毛的警官舉起一張出生證明和唐國棟留下的字條，兩張紙便足以使文浩的世界徹底傾覆。

照唐毅的表情看來，對方也是自始自終都被蒙在鼓裡。

"那麗貞呢 ? 她不是也懷了國棟的孩子，唐毅難道不是唐國棟跟李麗貞的孩子嗎 ? "

文浩激動的揪起警官衣領，幾乎是咆哮般對對方怒吼。

"麗貞姊她...生的是女孩。" 儘管同樣是Alpha，捲毛警官那雙又圓又大的雙眼此時看起來十分無辜，裡頭蘊含的抱歉與憐惜讓人不由得相信這驚人事實。

"她留下的書信提到了唐國棟當年如何幫助自己，哪怕根本毫無血緣關係也依舊視如己出，甚至暗中協助送養至家境不錯的左家。"

"左家 ? 該不會..." 唐毅瞪大眼。

"女孩被取名為紅葉。沒錯，紅葉是麗貞的孩子，至於生父......涉及隱私就不透漏太多，只能說並非江湖之人。"

孟警官一口氣說完八點檔情節般的故事，無視面前啞口無言的兩人，現在是父子倆了，長長的嘆了口氣。

"那為什麼...他們甚麼都不說......" 整整二十四年的不聞不問，到底算什麼啊。

文浩幾乎無法完整說出一句話。他相信著，賴以為生了大半輩子憎恨，到頭來，什麼也不是。

只是場荒謬絕倫的鬧劇。

"然後呢 ? 我這輩子，真正待我如父子的，只有唐爺。" 

文浩轉身面對恨己入骨的親生骨肉，那個自己只當了他三天父親的孩子。

"他才是那個在我挨餓受凍時給我飯吃，在我差點放棄自己的時候是唐爺把我從泥沼裡挖出來。"

年輕Alpha眼眶泛紅，憤怒指責眼前如今看來無比滄桑的Omega。

"他才是我父親 ! 而你，卻殺了他 ! "

啪。

清脆的一巴掌。

"我沒有 ! " 自己...怎麼可能......

"我很想殺了他但我沒有。" 聲線破碎著，低沉瘖啞。

"你說謊 ! " 唐毅心碎地大吼。

"我沒有說謊。"

"他就是你的父親。"

悲哀的真相，終究是飄零的落在眾人之中。

TBC


	11. 輾轉之夜

文浩十分慶幸其餘手下事先便已被支開，左紅葉也早被送回了家。

真相如同把大槌砸落在眾人眼前時，現場只有三人。

他，唐毅，和那位不知為何對唐毅相當執著的警官。

"你說謊，你就是那天對我開槍的人，這張臉我不會忘記。" 唐毅依舊憤怒地對文浩咆哮，得知唐國棟是自己親生父親的事實並沒有讓他比較好受，徒添傷悲。

"我那天是要去找唐國棟沒錯，卻看到他和麗貞..."

小個子的Omega硬是吞下喉嚨中的腫塊，在兒子面前無力辯護。

"這二十八年來，我每天都靠著對他的憎恨活下去。"

"...只想做一件事，我要到他面前，讓他親自對我說......"

"他為什麼要這樣子對我。" 

所有的承諾，所有的愛，所有說出口與沒說出的情感，被玩弄被背叛的一切。

"然後再親手殺了他。" 就算這樣，失去的也不會再回來了。

文浩被拿槍指著時，心底有瞬間希望對方就這麼扣下板機。

自己確實是殺人兇手阿，一個差點殺了親生兒子的可悲渾蛋。

兩人的腳步聲逐漸遠去，陳文浩一次也沒回過頭。

行屍走肉般，被下屬送回了儘管高檔，卻依舊冷清得像個酒店的住所。

再溫熱的水也暖不了痛徹心扉的寒冷。

水柱沖刷過全身，那些躺著陳舊疤痕的部位有些刺癢，尾骶骨傳來的痠疼倒是十年如一日。

男人隨意披上潔白浴袍，面無表情的落坐沙發。

他替自己倒了一杯又一杯的烈酒，直至根本沒吃多少晚餐的空胃傳來抗議。

可文浩也不在乎，這具滿身病痛的軀體又是為了什麼而活 ? 

國棟和麗貞之間或許清白，但二十四年的不聞不問也是真的。

那人知道唐毅是自己和他的骨肉嗎 ? 如果知道又怎會什麼也沒說。

也許國棟只是恥於承認他們之間的過往。

Alpha後悔了。

文浩收起雙腿，在沙發上縮成小小的一團。

他們之間，怎麼會走到如今的地步。

明明做了那麼久的兄弟，視對方為家人，怎麼會...就這麼什麼也沒有了呢。

很想哭，但淚水早就無法流出。

用力將自己摔上床，豪華雙人床的配置此時感覺竟與當年牢房裡窄小的硬板床毫無二致。

冷清而蕭極。

當天夜裡，文浩作了夢。

夢中當年小小的紅嬰仔早已長大，約略是剛上國中的年紀。有著與自己神似的圓潤臉龐與眼睛，筆挺的鼻梁與厚唇則是像另一位父親。

國棟開心地摟著孩子，言談之間滿是喜愛與歡快。兩人背對自己，漸行漸遠。

然後他舉槍，射殺了世間僅存的親人。

Omega驚醒，滿身大汗。

胃裡已經沒什麼可吐了，酸濁腐蝕的腥味湧上咽喉。

他好想念國棟。想念Alpha溫暖的眼神，想念對方做的菜。想念那時一無所有卻仍能在彼此身邊開懷大笑的他們。

文浩打開床頭櫃，瞪著裡頭的槍枝，就這樣坐了整晚。

一夜無眠。

男人向來不喜歡這般社交場合。

卡拉OK狹小的包廂裡，菸酒檳榔味並陳，更別提夏季那股惱人的汗臭。

直到出獄後，文浩才真正理解新一代幫派的運作模式。不但"談生意"的地方更加多樣化，連所謂的"娛樂"也是。

骨子裡念舊的靈魂並不喜歡那些過多的聲光刺激，更何況自己會的歌老早就過時了。儘管成為幫派頭子多年，被尊為"陳爺"的文浩待在這類場所總有數不盡尷尬。

也許是顧及Omega在場，這回他們沒有叫陪唱的，簡單交代完任務便打算走人。

他必須找到那人。

文浩很清楚自己微微崛起嘴，拉長尾音的聲調有多討人喜歡，幾杯黃湯下肚，即便不用權勢壓人，任一個Alpha甚至Beta都會答應那樣的請求。

"我們，敬王大哥一杯。" 慵懶的，如同貓一般的語調，只消分給人類一絲絲曖昧，便足以使之為己赴湯蹈火。

這大概也是Omega除了文攻武嚇之外，能如此迅速攀上大位的秘訣之一。

命中註定般，他看見那張這輩子絕無可能忘懷的臉。痛徹心扉的兩聲槍響自回憶中浮現。

吩咐手下攔住電梯，文浩一個跨步上前，抬起右腿擋住了去路。

噓。別說話。準備償債吧。

是時候給兒子來個大禮了。

TBC


	12. 最後的選擇

文浩老遠便看見墓旁著黑衣的年輕男子，濛濛細雨中那人像是陷入了沉思，不管不顧逐漸溼透的衣襟。

他傾斜過傘面，擋掉風雨，像所有父母當會替孩子做的那樣。

無奈對方不領情。

苦笑一聲，默默收起傘，反正那從來不是為自己撐的。

Omega帶著淺淺微笑，從兜裡掏出紅白相間的菸盒，自顧自問起早已沉睡在六尺之下的那人。

"你還記得這是什麼嗎 ? "

"這是我第一次請你抽的菸。"

他蹲下，將菸盒至於墓前。

"還記得那時我們好窮喔，只抽得起這款的。"

"你原先不抽的，卻也還是笑著收下。"

"該怎麼說呢。"

"你就這樣消失了28年。"

"比我這個蹲了24年苦牢的還要決絕。"

"最後一次碰面時，我誤會你，你也從未想過辯解。"

"是因為...後悔了嗎 ? " 後悔選擇我，這個不值得的傢伙。

"我們一家三人總算團圓了，可竟然是這種情況。"

"國棟，對不起。" 對不起，我們之間變成這樣。

文浩反覆說著那三字，破碎嗓音逐漸低微。

年長男人選擇了與兒子比肩的位置，摸出自己常抽的那包菸。

卻是忘了打火機，如當年的國棟一般。

"我從未讓他知道你的存在。"

"但命運還是讓他遇見了你。"

"他從以前就很喜歡小孩，如果知道我隱瞞，一定會生氣的。"

文浩摸遍所有暗袋，依然找不著那至關重要的小方盒。

唐毅攤開掌心，躺在Alpha寬厚手心上的，赫然便是文浩當年送給國棟的ZIPPO打火機。

底部刻著獨一無二的行天盟標誌。

以及大寫的D。

某些東西，終究是被留下來了。

他打開被保養精良的金屬小盒，替自己點燃菸草，深吸口氣。

"如果我當年沒選擇這條路，人生應該會很不一樣吧。" 也許能像個普通Omega一樣，結婚生子，過平凡的日子。

沒想到對方只是說，沒有可能發生的如果，那些都已不重要。

文浩笑出聲，幾乎是歇斯底里般笑著。

"是啊，都是自己選擇的，怨不了別人。" 不愧是他的男孩，一語道破。

Omega將原先意欲用來扳倒行天盟的資料還給對方，卻在碰觸的瞬間，突然緊握住唐毅。

他最終還是抱著失而復得的兒子，哭得像寒風中飄零的落葉，無比顫抖。

儘管那依然是無聲無淚的哭泣。

"不要重複我犯的錯。" 抓緊所愛，不要錯過。

文浩最後一次好好看了此生無緣的孩子，隨即轉身背對。

他不願對方心中永遠只有自己哭喪著臉的模樣。

雨是越下越大了。

文浩掏出孟警官還給自己的，從國棟遺物裡找到的字條，整齊的壓在打火機下。

他跪在對方墳前，虔誠的祈禱。

望來世還做兄弟。

掏出傢伙，張嘴，吞槍，扣板機。

"這輩子我做過許多錯事。"

"唯一沒做錯的，便是愛你。"

那張字條上是這麼寫的。

落款 : 陳文浩。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剩最後一章完結~


	13. 尾聲

孟少飛第一次知曉有陳文浩這號人物時，還是在與國際偵查組的聯合會議上。

一張三十年前的大頭照，上頭面無表情的年輕Omega看起來竟有種乖巧可人的錯覺，怎也無法將之與國際大毒梟聯想在一塊。

第二張照片裡的男人倒是年長了多，眼神也多了幾分兇惡，痞裡痞氣的江湖味確實有大哥的樣子。

究竟發生了什麼事，讓對方有這樣的天壤之別 ? 

孟警官在開會途中開著小岔，思索些大抵是無關緊要的問題。

話說回來，陳文浩的眼神總讓他想起某人。

後來幾次見面，幾乎都是追著對方背影。少飛難以理解陳文浩與唐毅之間複雜糾葛的過去，但也沒因此放棄，反倒更認真地追查Omega坐牢期間的過往。

裡頭肯定會有些線索。

即便後來與唐毅互表心意，變成幾乎是半同居的狀態，少飛心底依舊有塊角落日以繼夜的思索著案子。

雖然這麼做有些不道德，他還是趁唐毅不在時，偷偷去翻找了唐國棟留下的文書信件。

國棟文浩麗貞三人肯定是認識的，其中又藏了什麼過往，導致曾經相熟的三人組在文浩入獄後瀕臨瓦解。

那張短短的字條，與被留在收養家庭的，唐毅的出生證明，便是一切悲劇的證明。

得知左紅葉是麗貞姊的女兒則又是另一番意外之外的驚喜。

難怪打人的力道都一樣痛。

有其母必有其女。

一連串的陰謀、綁架、對峙，少非好不容易(又)阻止衝動的Alpha做傻事。即便當下再恨，再痛苦，他也明白事後唐毅肯定會為了手刃親生父親-僅存的那個-而感到懊悔。

相處四年，足以讓少飛窺見夠多次唐毅柔軟的內裡。

所以說甚麼都要阻止對方。

即便是差點付出生命。

嗚...這次真的有夠痛啊......

事情似乎總算有了個還算滿意的結局。

就算唐毅還是得服刑，少飛對於等待的日子也沒什麼好抱怨的。

至少這回，不再會有人等上二十年到頭來卻一無所有。

警局裡，意想不到的邀約自電話那頭傳來。

穿著款式休閒的棕色針織衫，陳文浩老早便落座，啜飲著咖啡等待那人。

午後陽光自咖啡廳周圍大片落地窗灑落，構成一幅意外和諧的景象。

若不特別提起，眼前男人看上去就是個無比普通的Omega，可能在等待接送孩子放學空檔，偷閒來喝杯咖啡，順帶傳訊息詢問伴侶晚餐要出外吃館子還是在家自己煮。

少飛為著這樣的想法楞神，直到曾經的行天盟二把手直搗核心，揭穿了自己與唐毅的關係才猛然回神。

"是，伯父，我是真心的。" 年輕的Alpha正襟危坐，緊張的像是見伴侶父母一般。

哦，的確是見父母呢。

"我沒有資格說甚麼，老天把這個兒子還給我...但是我們的父子關係，大概是沒有機會修補了。"

文浩自嘲的笑了，就像每次心底傷口被觸痛時那樣，不屑哭了，只能笑著。

孟少飛一如既往地說著漂亮卻難免空洞的鼓勵，卻被對方以玩笑回絕。

"我們唐家啊，大概是注定與警察糾結不休了。" 年長的Omega笑得瞇起眼，像隻饜足的貓。

"你們將來的路應該會很艱辛。" 話鋒一轉，文浩前傾過身子，交叉雙臂，開始交代些甚麼。

"我很高興還有你陪在唐毅身邊。"

"...沒有辦法幫他做到的，希望你可以幫他..."

"不管怎樣，不要放棄他，好嗎 ? " 被放棄的感覺...是真的不好受啊。

文浩看著對方眼神堅定的許諾，不由得想起此生當中，那些從未被實踐的諾言。

但他仍然願意相信，又一個的承諾。

嬌小的Omega起身，擁抱對方，希望面前正直善良的Alpha，可以代替自己，好好照顧世間僅存的親人。

唯一的羈絆。

少飛對於這樣突如其來的正式難免有些意外。

突然就這樣被...託付終生 ? 

他有些搞不懂陳文浩的舉動，卻也在回抱對方時感受那股難以言喻的透明。

體溫是實打實的透過衣服傳遞過來，但站在自己對面的Omega整個人...都透明了起來。

像是已經了無遺憾，無所牽掛一般。

像是在交代後事。

輕盈澄澈得如同玻璃紙風箏，再沒甚麼能將之緊縛在地。失去了所有錨柱，只消一陣風，便再也不見蹤跡。

特別是在自己將那張字條交給文浩之後，對方眼神透明的令人生畏。

少飛告訴眼前Omega，唐國棟是如何努力地替行天盟漂白，大概就是為了留給他的孩子一個乾淨的產業，不用再淌黑白兩道渾水，不再有汙點。

特別是不再碰毒品，那使太多生命家破人亡的可怕存在。

而文浩只是嘆息。

"人在江湖，身不由己。"

"我的人生，大概早在加入黑道時，便注定全盤皆輸。" 

儘管如此，仍沒什麼好後悔的。不後悔遇見麗貞，遇見...國棟。

"他們倆個...一定是對我很失望吧。" 

少飛緊抱懷裡單薄削瘦的臂膀，彷彿不用面對面也能知曉對方的無聲哭泣。

他用力遵守了承諾，一如試圖抓緊那即將飛走的風箏。

稀疏的暗色身影裡，少飛握緊身旁失怙之人的手，熬過這場悲劇的終結。

他們最終還是將陳文浩葬在了唐國棟旁邊，希望不再生死兩相隔的人們最終能陪伴彼此。

唐毅入獄的前幾個晚上，少飛陪他一起整理著自四年前便被徹底塵封在幾個箱子裡的，唐國棟的遺物。

逝者已矣，該放手了。

一個小鐵盒裡，裝著那些年曾經來往監獄的書信。神奇的是，當初文浩寫的那張字條並非來自鐵盒，反倒被另外夾在書中。

少飛猜，那大概是行天盟前任幫主最愛的一本書吧。

鐵盒裡頭，還藏了一些照片。

當年意氣風發的少年們和少女，笑得開懷，笑得像是能征服世界。

一張有些退色的相片被特別封存在金屬色澤的相框之中。

畫面裡，身著藍白襯衫的文浩痞痞的朝鏡頭笑著，一旁的國棟卻是望著身邊那人，眼裡滿是喜愛與寵溺。

> "在一起 ? 你是說...親像尪某安捏 ? "
> 
>   
> 
> 
> "嗯，親像尪某。" 

END


End file.
